bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Columbia Storyline
Reversed ? "Congress agreed to fund the city, believing it could be a showcase of American exceptionalism. Zachary was later introduced to Rosalind Lutece, a respected quantum-physicist, who was able to indefinitely suspend an atom in midair-" isnt it the opposite ??? Comstock proposed the flying city AFTER he found Lutece's work to be useable to make it 'float' Testxyz (talk) 02:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Plots Timeline is too tight I dont think the authors thought this rather tight timeframe through too well - Wounded Knee(Dec 1890 Booker is 18...), Baptism to influence in Congress in 2 years (hes 20..) , and on to build Columbia by 1892 ??? Even pushing build date to 1893 (for exposition) If they are going to tap into American History for a theme and use bits for emphasis of the issues they want to present, lets at least have it be plausible.... (and if they are going to warp history ie - Columbia shooting up the Boxer Rebellion, why not be consistant and just make the whole thing a differently orderer 'reality') Testxyz (talk) 02:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Hmmm... Since we see New York City in 1984, shouldn't the World Trade Center have been included? I mean, that was before it got destroyed on September the 11th, 2001. ZanyDragon (talk) 23:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it was never built in that multiverse. Butterfly effect and all that. Heh, it was in Berlin because the Nazis won the war .... Testxyz (talk) 10:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Who's to say? "Constants and variables", mayhaps? ZanyDragon (talk) 05:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Constants and Variables - nothing to do with real quantum multiverse theory, but maybe for the madeup stuff for the paths that the Luteces (and Elizabeth) slide between dimensions (however that is done). Tesla probably had issues with all this and gave it all up to make electric cars.... Testxyz (talk) 07:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Why Not ??? Robert Lutece left dandruf and cast off cells in the universe reality he came from. So HE too was in two different realities. Doesn't that mean that he should have become omniescent long before Elizabeth did??? C'mon even fantasy has to have some consistancy to it. And going to kill (or not kill or whatever) Booker -- wouldnt it have been simpler for Elizabeth to destroy the Luteces back before all this weird stuff happened ?? They are the ones that started it all and caused it to happen (back up the infinite tree of multiverses) --- like Fitzroy said --- "Have to Pull out the Roots". So simple. Testxyz (talk) 07:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Columbia the lump on the ground : So this City was proposed to be built BEFORE the thing about it flying (Before Comstock met the Luteces and supposedly through them got is phophesy powers)?? And he got big enough to hobnob with Senators and Congressman in just a few years?????? OK...... And building exhibits at a World Exhibition is one thing (which usually the US Government could hardly be made to fund) but a whole city ??? What planet is this supposed to be on ??? Sorry, this must be 'in a galaxy far far away' because it has NOTHING whatsoever to do with the realities of America or its History. Even if the idea of it FLYING was possible, the politicians couldnt make it happen (for one thing there was NO tax money for it and in that time no viable way to raise the tax money). So what would have HAD to happen was some rich industrialists funding it (and getting control of the technology and NOT leaving a crackpot snake-oil-salesman charlatan like Comstock in charge of it) Testxyz (talk) 07:08, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Booker ---- "He built a reputation among alcohol retailers, the high class and the working class" Where is this sourced. Supposition ??? He obviouly has a business, with clients to afford an office, but where are these details of anything more specific?? Testxyz (talk) 06:06, December 5, 2013 (UTC) "Laissez-faire business practices" ? Seems more like crony capitalism with only those who supported the Founders really being in business instead of a more free open system. There doesnt seem to be alot of competition for anything major. But then its all a caricature with no full economic system supporting it. ie - no sources of raw materials which real cities require, and industrialization far too large for the population. Testxyz (talk) 07:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Timeline weirdness : Comstock first in army massacring indians(age 16? and gets out somehow as you usually sign up for some number of years), Comstock THEN became a farmer (crop cycle is usually a year)??? THEN a 'prophet' (collecting a flock of cultists), THEN 'in' Congress( a 19 years old is supposed to convince veteran hardboiled politicos of anything..)?? and THEN got Columbia started (BEFORE the Luteces) and/or finished (now Flying) for a World Exhibition in '93 (that achieved within a few months)-- and ALL this in 3 years ??? Un-reality ... Testxyz (talk) 07:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Rapture Alternate Storyline I don't really like the current layout, since BaS only happen in Rapture, not in Columbia. So, either we move this part on the Rapture Storyline page, or we make a new one to separate them. I do believe the difference between the storyline of BaS and the original one lies only in Tears opening only in one and having some consequences on Rapture. Pauolo (talk) 08:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) A seperate one including a summary explanation would be less confusing Testxyz (talk) 09:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC)